Kate Meets the Doctor
by Thatwholockian
Summary: Kate is just an ordinary girl with a boring life, that is until she steps into a blue police box that just happens to be sitting in the street...
1. Chapter 1

She sat in the corner with her eyes closed. Waiting. Hiding. She didn't know why she closed her eyes because it didn't make her any less visible. It just sort of felt more secure. She could here the rather violent cries of her pursuers getting closer. Suddenly there was a sort of whooshing noise from farther down the alley. Gingerly, she opened up one eye. There was a police box in the corner next to the bins and she could have sworn that wasn't there before. The shouts were much louder now. Evidently the noise had drawn them to this area. She had to act fast. Then an idea sprung into her head. The police box!  
As she stood in front of it, she couldn't help but admire it. It didn't belong in a dingy backstreet like this. Come to think of it, it didn't even belong in this century. The blue paint was fading and there was more than a few scratches on it. Even though it looked like it from the '60s it felt much older. She gave herself a shake. This was no time to wonder what a police box was doing here. The yells were only a street away by now. Hastily, she tried the door. Locked. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, she thought, thinking of her gran. So, gathering all her strength she barged into the door. It flew open and she hurried in and shut the door behind her. Then she turned round. Her eyes were as big as saucepans. It was bigger on the inside.  
"What the hell?!" she exclaimed rather taken aback by the size of the police box. Or is it even a police box? She wondered. Suddenly she realised she was not alone. In the centre of the room there was a man. He looked young, maybe about thirty or so but his eyes, his eyes looked old. As if they had seen things. Things you didn't want to imagine. He was dressed funny, like her grandad, with a tweed blazer and a bow tie. A bow tie? Did people still wear those things? He was just standing there, staring at her like she had just turned blue or something. "How? How? But - how did you get in?" He asked clearly as surprised as she was.  
" I opened the door" she replied as innocently as possible.  
"But that's - impossible - I mean - nothing should be able to come in!" he stuttered.  
"Well I guess you need a new lock then." She stated thinking this was all a bit stupid really. "Actually - who are you?"  
"Me? Well I'm nobody really - besides the more important question is - who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Kate" She sighed. Kate was a boring name. Not exciting like Eliza or Iona or something. But then that was her. Boring. Nothing exciting ever happened to her.  
The man nodded. "Cool name."  
She raised an eyebrow "Don't lie"  
"Ok - it's a rubbish name - but that doesn't mean that you are rubbish."  
"If you say so. And you never answered me properly. Who are you?"  
He grinned. "I'm the Doctor"  
Kate was slightly bemused by this. He didn't look like a doctor. Doctors usually were better dressed for starters. Maybe he was a science doctor. Maybe.  
"Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Just the Doctor" he replied "and I have a very, very important question"

"Ask ahead" Kate said though she doubted that she would know the answer as her memory was atrocious.

"Do you know," he began, "where I can buy a fez?"

Kate wanted to laugh but she couldn't tell if he was being serious or not so she decided against it. "What d'you want a fez for?"

"Well I think it goes well with my bow tie but - oh never mind"

"Oh yeah, about that why do you wear a bow tie? The only person who wears one of those things these days is my grandad."

The Doctor put on a strange face, as if she had insulted him.

"Because bow ties are cool."

"Whatever. Where am I?"

She took this chance to look around. There was a sort of platform in the middle with lots of knobs and buttons. There were cables everywhere. There were a lot of screens about as well. It was like something from Star Trek. "This," the Doctor interrupted her train of thoughts, "is the TARDIS and you have seen a bit too much already. So I'm going to have to throw you out if you don't mind."

"I'm not going anywhere. There was people chasing me out there. So what is this TARDIS thing anyway?"

"TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a sort of spaceship."

"You travel in space? In a police box? Where are all the lasers and stuff if this is a spaceship?" This is quite a lot to take in thought Kate.

The Doctor took the silence as an opportunity to analyse Kate. The lights in the TARDIS made her auburn hair look more red. She had clear blue eyes that sort of sparkled as she talked. The girl had a sort of mischievous look about her and looked about fourteen years old. Her clothes were casual but were rather dirty, like she had been rolling about in dirt. He decided he liked her. She didn't overreact when she entered the TARDIS.

"Well, it isn't really that sort of spaceship more like a space machine. Oh and did I mention it's also a time machine?"

"Really?! That's soooo awesome! Can you take me to the moon? Please?!" Kate sounded like a child asking for a puppy.

"Wellll... Ok but just one trip and then I'm taking you home. I could take you to somewhere much more exciting than the moon."

"Surprise me." Kate felt excited but also daunted by the fact that this machine could take you anywhere in the universe. Anywhere. It could take you to places where scientists had been trying to get to for years, in a few minutes.

"Doctor?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are there aliens out there? In space - I mean?"

"Oh yes, there are millions of other living species in the universe. More than you can imagine"

Millions. And Earth had managed to stay relatively safe. That actually seemed like quite an achievement.

"Are you an alien?" The thought sort of popped into her head.

"Yes. Sort of. I won't kill you though. I usually save humans. I'm a Time Lord, the last one left." He seemed sad when he said this, as if there was more to the story but he wasn't telling.

The whooshing noise started again. Kate wondered if it always made that noise, or if it was broken. It seemed like a stupid question so she kept quiet. Suddenly the TARDIS started to shake. She sat on the sort of seat that was there and held on. The Doctor managed to stay on his feet. Maybe the rides were always this rough.

"Right! New Earth year five billion and sixty-three."

"New Earth?" She questioned. Was this the future of humankind?

"Go and look." He urged her.

Gingerly she opened the door of the TARDIS and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

It was beautiful. The grass was pure green and seemed to sway carelessly in the wind. In the distance she could see buildings taller than skyscrapers, but ultimately the same. The sky was clear blue and the clouds just sort of floated along, minding their own business. In the direction of the city, if that's what it was, there were lots of tiny floating things. "What are they?" She asked the Doctor, pointing a thin finger at them. "They are the current mode of transport, like flying cars."  
" Awesome. Is that a city over there?" Kate asked. "Yes, it's New New York. This is my third time here, but the last two times were spent trying to save the population so I've not had much time for sightseeing." Kate noticed that he said "save the population" in an almost bored manner, as if he did that all the time.  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake and there was a low rumbling sort of noise. The breeze became a stronger wind and the grass leaned heavily to the left. All the cars in the distance stopped in midair and there was an alarm sound. The people didn't seem to panic, so perhaps this was a frequent thing. After a few minutes the earth stopped trembling and everything carried on as if nothing had happened.  
Kate turned to face the Doctor, a quizzical expression on her face. The Doctor returned her look and said, "That wasn't meant to happen." So the Doctor was as baffled about this as her. Great.  
"Can we go now?" She asked, almost pleadingly.  
"Don't you want to find out what that - " he searched for the right word, " ah, disturbance was?" Clearly he was dying to, but Kate didn't like the fact that he didn't know the source of the Earthquake.  
"Don't you have a lever or something in the TARDIS that can figure out?"  
"Probably, but where's the fun in that?"  
"Fine. We can go see, but then you take me home okay? I've seen to much, my brain feels frazzled."  
"Right!" He exclaimed marching forward, a spring in his step. He reminded her of a twelve year old that had just drank a lot of caffeine, he was very energetic and comical looking, but deep down Kate could sense a lot of pain. He had lost so much.  
They walked to the city, and as they got closer, Kate had to marvel the sheer grandeur of the place. It was a cheerful sort of place and just like something out of one of those futuristic films that her brother watched at home.  
She peeked into one of the cars and was shocked to find that the driver had whiskers and a tail. "They're cats!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. The Doctor laughed at her face then said, "Yes. The human race sort of... evolved over five billion years, which to be honest you can only expect. Don't trust the nuns though." He said the last bit with a touch of humour in his voice, but she couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not.  
"Let's ask that man about the earthquake." He pointed to a bench that seemed to be just sitting there for no apparent reason. The mb was human and was holding some sort of bag. As they got closer, Kate could see that it wasn't a bag, but was in fact a basket of kittens.  
"Excuse me sir, but my friend and I are just visiting here, and we were wondering what the violent shaking was. Could you give us any information on the subject?"  
"Well, no one knows exactly what it is, but it always occurs at midday, every day."  
"That's weird." Kate thought to herself.  
"Thanks. Goodbye!" The Doctor seemed deep in thought as the strolled ack towards the TARDIS.  
"What are we going to do now?" She asked, dreading the answer she somehow knew the Doctor would say.  
"We're going back to the TARDIS and I'm going to try and trace the tremors back to their source."  
"How long will that take?"  
"Depends."  
Even though she had been in the TARDIS before, she hadn't really got a good look at it because of the darkness. It was positively tiny compared to the inside. How was it even possible for it to be like that?  
Inside, the Doctor started pushing all sorts of weird-looking buttons. Kate thought she might as well explore a bit. She went through a doorway into a long corridor. She found a door as she walked along and stuck her head in. It was a huge wardrobe! She walked between the racks of clothes and found all sorts of clothes. There was a long striped scarf which looked really funny. In one of the rows there was a really nice dress. It was a pink, 50's style dress. Kate could tell it had been worn before, and she wondered who it had belonged to.  
"Kate! Kaaaatttee!" She could here the Doctor shouting so she left the dress for the moment. She could think about it later. She rushed into the control room like a whirlwind. "What?!" She asked, wondering what could make the Doctor sound so worried.  
"This isn't good. This is really not good." He said, his face solumn.


End file.
